


Flames and snowfalls

by SweetPoisonousLove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Book: Fire and Blood, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, House Stark, House Targaryen, If Jaehaerys is your favorite character this is not for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonousLove/pseuds/SweetPoisonousLove
Summary: The longer the queen stayed, the more Lord Alaric warmed to her, and in time Alysanne came to realize that not everything that was said of him was all, though his humor had an edge to it, sharp as a knife; his sons and daughter and the people of Winterfell seemed to love him well enough. Once the initial frost had thawed, his lordship took the queen hunting after elk and wild boar in the wolfswood, showed her the bones of a giant, and allowed her to rummage as she pleased through his modest castle library. He evendeigned to approach Silverwing, though warily. The women of Winterfell were taken by the queen’s charms as well, once they grew to know her; Her Grace became particularly close with Lord Alaric’s daughter, Alarra. When the rest of the queen’s party finally turned up at the castle gates, after struggling through trackless bogs and summer snows, the meat and meadflowed freely, despite the king’s absence.Alysanne Targaryen's visit to the North and the events that took place during her stay.
Relationships: Alaric Stark/Alysanne Targaryen, Alysanne Targaryen/Jaehaerys I Targaryen, Silverwing & Alysanne Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. First meeting

"Are you sure about that, Υοur Grace?You can stay here until the King visits us. It is our honor to host you until His Grace guarantees the terms of the peace treaty between Tyrosh and Pentos. "

  
Alysanne looked at Lord Manderly with her beautiful , blue eyes.  
  
"I must visit Winterfell, my Lord.  
His Grace informed me that the peace talks would last longer than originally estimated. If Lord Stark is as quirky as the rumors say, I better not delay my visit because he will consider it an insult."  
  
Theomore Manderly took a deep breath before he spoke.  
" Lord Stark is a respectable man in the North, Your Grace , but not loved. "  
  
Alysanne had heard the whispers.  
Most Northerners spoke with respect for his bravery, but everyone came to the conclusion that he was a hard man, stern , unforgiving and cold.  
  
" To be honest, I believe Lord Alaric hasn't moved his bowel since he was twelve years old."  
  
Lord Manderly's jester interrupted the Queen's thoughts and all those present in the room laughed loudly.  
  
Alysanne, however, was the blood of the dragon.  
So the next day she left with her escort for Winterfell.  
She preferred to travel alone to the back of her she-dragon, while the rest would move overland, from the White Knife to Winterfell.  
  
When Silverwing began her descent after a circle above the castle, Alysanne closed her eyes and wished they were exaggerated what she had heard about the Worden of the North.  
  
There was no crowd to greet her as it has happened in White Harbor.  
Outside the castle walls there was only one dark-aged, dour man in the company of two boys who were close to adulthood.  
  
Before the queen came down from the back of her dragon, the Lord of the North approached her and looked at her intensely. Alysanne felt almost strange when his gray eyes met hers.  
  
"I hope you brought something warmer than that."  
He told her as he looked at her clothes. "You, the Southern ladys , prefer light clothing as it seems, but here it's the North and Winter Is Coming."  
  
 _This is the right way to welcome your queen ..._ Alysanne thought. However, she came down smiling from Silverwing's back, took off her leather glove and she extended her hand to the man.  
  
" Lord Stark, I suppose. "  
She said it with almost cold politeness, but he leaned over and kissed her hand.  
  
"Of course, Your Grace. To be honest, I was sure you'd never come to Winterfell. Our land differs from the south and your habits."  
  
However, Alysanne had the insistence of a Valyrian Lady.  
  
"It is a beautiful land, I hope to get to know it better ... To met your people ..."  
  
"If you expect big celebrations and banquets with a thousand people, you will be dissatisfied, Your Grace. We are all here ... My people don't have time to talk to queens and kings."

 _He is angry wit Jae,_ the queen thought,ant she was not sure if she could blame him for that.As the peace talks were delayed, the Prince of Pentos and the Archon of Tyrosh kept blaming each other. So the young king's messages to Alysanne dwindled.  
  
" Is there anyone who could take care of my dragon?" She asked with a smile to avoid any discussion about the king's late visit.  
  
" I'll be clear with you... This beast of fire you have with you will stay out of the gates of my castle. I’ve not seen Harrenhal, but  
I know what happened there."  
  
 _The people at White Harbor were right... He's a rude, cold man._ Alysanne thought, but she didn't try to keep Silverwing close to her.  
  
" She'll be happy here. She'll like to fly free instead of being chained. She'll be back to eat."  
  
" Well, I don't know what your beast eats, but we will take care of it as long as you stay here.  
It is probably the only way to save ourselves from its flames."  
  
His sons were just as skeptical as him, though more smiling. The queen followed them inside the castle wishing she wasn't alone.  
  
As if he could read her mind, Lord Alaric asked her coldly when her escort would arrive, as he accompanied her to her chamber.  
  
The queen had replied that she was not sure, but she had suspected that it would take some time.  
  
"That's for sure..." He answered her. "There are swamps, bears and wolves out there. And of course the summer snow will have fallen before they got here."  
  
Unlike the dark and cold corridors of the castle, her camper was bright and warm.  
  
"My ancestors built the castle over natural hot springs. Ιn winter this heat is the difference between life and death. Now, Your Grace  
let me retire. I have a province to take care of."  
  
Alysanne nodded. She didn't want to be near him any longer. When she was alone, she looked at the gray sky outside the window and wondered if a message from Jaehaerys would soon reach her.  
  
She missed her children, her little princes and her little princess.  
She was sure Daenerys would be excited if she was with her.  
She had also begun to miss the king.  
Jaehaerys in his last message had admitted that he was tired. "I guess I'm talking to crazy people." He wrote to her. "They blame each other and the conversations stop all the time. I start to lose my patience."  
  
She wondered what this place would be like in the winter, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.  
  
Before she felt sad, a maid informed her that dinner was ready.  
Alysanne changed her riding clothes with a long blue dress that matched her eyes.  
She combed her hair in loose braids and headed smiling to Winterfell's Great Hall.  
  
The place was huge and melancholy. The walls seemed to be hiding some unpleasant secret.  
  
Alaric looked her in the eyes. He seemed to be trying to guess her thoughts. Alysanne suddenly felt a shiver as the man undressed her with his eyes.  
  
" I guess you do not like it here, Your Grace. It's probably very quiet for your tastes, but if you are expecting balls and masks and dances, you have come to the wrong place. I don't know how to entertain a queen."  
  
It wasn't the whole truth. The food was delicious and the beer plentiful. Alysanne's cheeks turned red because of the alcohol. Northern beer did not have the same color or taste as southern beers. It was intense in taste and had a deep, dark color.  
  
The queen felt a sweet, light dizziness. She wished they could discuss a pleasant subject, but Lord Alaric was a cold and eerie man.  
  
"Have you decided how long you will stay here, Your Grace?"  
Not exactly that question she was waiting for, but she had concluded that there was nothing more she could do.  
She was amazed to conclude that Lord Stark's heart had been frozen by the cold.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, my Lord. The king will arrive here soon. I will wait for his arrival."  
  
"Good.." He muttered. "Ι have to host your entourage until then ... I hope the king arrives soon because I can not feed thousands of people for a long time.This is the North and Winter Is Coming."  
  
The queen smiled.  
"My entourage consists of a hundred people, my Lord. The king will come alone, he will travel with Vermithor."  
  
This news particularly pleased Lord Stark, as it was the first time he smiled.  
  
"That's good." He said. "Fewer would be even better. Besides, there's going to be two winged beasts outside my walls."  
  
"I do not think I will convince you of this, my Lord, but the dragons will not harm you unless we order them to do so ..."  
  
He looked at her in a strange way.  
"Do you mean that you speak a language to these beasts?"  
  
"Of course, Lord Stark. Dragons understand my mother tongue. I speak Hight Valyrian before I speak the common language."  
  
The queen felt his eyes on her. When Alaric finally spoke, Alysanne felt some kind of admiration in his voice.  
  
"So you've tamed your own beast."  
  
"Not exactly my Lord. Silverwing hatched in my childhood. She has been my companion since the first days of my life. I rarely use my whip on her, because she obeys me anyway and takes me where I want."  
  
For a few more minutes Alysanne spoke enthusiastically, as if she had returned to the court and she was once again among familiar, friendly faces.  
  
"How will you spend your time here, Your Grace? we don't do big banquets, fests or hunts."  
  
 _This man probably never had a heart. He doesn't feel sympathy for me._ The queen thought, but her stubbornness was stronger than her cold character.  
  
"There are no animals in the North?" She asked him almost with innocence.  
  
"Of course there are... Stags, elk, birds... And fish. Hunting here is not like in the South, my Lady. This is a wild place."  
  
Alaric looked at her as if to scare her, but Alysanne did not seem worried.  
  
"Do you hunt with a bow or a spear, Lord Stark?"  
  
"Mostly with a spear, but actually both."  
  
"I haven't been hunting for years, but I'm still good with the bow."  
  
"You mean you're going to hunt here, woman? "  
  
Alysanne felt offended by his manner.  
  
I'm a dragon Lord Stark. Ι can hunt anywhere I want. "  
Her stare made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
" Good. When the snow melts we will go hunting. But you should find something warmer than the clothes you wear if you don't want to freeze."  
  
There was satisfaction in Alysanne's gaze when their eyes met again.  
  
"The sky is clear of clouds, my Lord, though the sun will soon set.  
I think we will be able to do a hunting expedition tomorrow."  
  
" You, the Southerners know nothing". He murmured as he got up from his seat.  
"Make sure that the fire in your chamber will remain lit, woman, otherwise you will freeze in your sleep. A snowstorm is coming. "  
  
Alysanne decided to retire to her chamber.  
Unlike White Harbour, Winterfell was a cold, dark place and Lord Stark looked more like a stone rather than a man with blood in his veins.  
  
 _Tomorrow will be a better day._ The queen thought as she extinguished the candle that lit her chamber.  
  



	2. Snowy dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gods, woman, you will freeze, and if you get sick, that pipsqueak will burn us alive."  
> He immediately felt foolish about the expression he had used in front of her. Of course this fucking king was a silly lording, but she was his queen, although she was probably smarter than the dumb.  
> And of course she was beautiful. These blond hair and blue eyes ... She was petite, but he could guess that she had muscular legs, she had a small breast but a nice big ass. Probably because she spends a lot of time in her dragon saddle ... Alaric thought and felt like a silly lording. "She is the queen, you should not consider her as a common woman who could be easily approached by anyone, not even from the Warden of the North." He said silently to himself. 
> 
> "So, will you come with me, Lord Stark?"  
> Her voice was as sweet as a honeycomb... Yes, that's exactly what her hair reminded him of, the first honey of spring ...
> 
> "Did you say something, Your Grace?" 
> 
> Alysanne giggled.

When she woke up the next morning, she felt grateful for the fire in her chamber.  
  
A snowstorm had hit Winterfell, as Lord Stark had said the night before, and it was a very cold morning.  
  
Alysanne sat on her bed and looked at the space around her.  
It was a large, luxurious room, definitely built for a king οf the past.  
  
As the wind was blowing furiously out of her window she thought of Jaehaerys who was alone in Kings Landing.  
_It's hard for a crow to get here today,_ she thought and decided to get out of bed.  
  
She put on her white robe over her nightdress and pushed behind her ears some curls from her blond, long hair that fell on her face.  
Lord Stark's maids arrived at the right time, helped her take a bath and get dressed.  
She had chosen her warmest clothes when she left her bedchamber , but it turned out they weren't warm enough.  
  
"It seems that you don't belong here, Your Grace.  
The North is a wild and hard place for a woman."  
He told her when she sat next to him.  
  
"Was it the same for Lady Stark? I'm sorry I didn't have the pleasure of meeting her."  
  
Alaric looked at her with his big, gray eyes and filled a cup with sweet, mulled wine.  
  
"She was a Mormont of Bear Isle, and no lady by your lights, but she took an axe to a pack of wolves when she was twelve, killed two of  
them, and sewed a cloak from their skins. She gave me two strong sons as well, and a daughter as sweet to look upon as any of your southron ladies."  
  
"A daughter?" Alysanne said in surprise. "I would love to meet her."  
  
" Her name is Alarra. She had visited her mother's relatives with her septa, Your Grace , but she will be back today. You'll meet her at dinner. "  
  
" Then I look forward to meeting her."  
_Maybe she is a pleasant companion with a greater willingness to talk with me._  
  
They continued to eat their breakfast in total silence. The queen was looking forward to finishing her porridge so that she could then return to her chamber.  
  
" I hope you like your breakfast. I don't know what the queens eat, but I prefer nourishing food."  
  
"The porridge was excellent," Alysanne assured him. "And the bread with butter is delicious. "  
  
"If you continue to eat like this, woman, you will soon measure the bones in your ribs. Here the cold is real, not like the breeze called cold in the South. You need food if you want to survive. "  
  
Alysanne got angry with his manners , but continued to smile and tried the smoked meat so as not to offend her host.  
The smoked meat was so delicious that when the Queen asked for a normal portion Lord Stark smiled.  
  
She noticed that the northman had a beautiful smile and an interesting appearance.  
He was taller than the king, with big shoulders, wide breasts and muscular legs.  
He had brown long hair and his beard was concealed the sharp lines of his face.  
  
"I'll have to leave you now, Υour Grace," Alaric said when they finished their breakfast." I have important affairs to take care of."  
  
_Does he think a queen only deals with dances and banquets?  
_  
"One of the most important issues in a man's life is marriage, my Lord. Your sons are coming of age soon , correctly? "  
  
"Yes, Your Grace.Elric is four and ten and and Brandon three and ten."  
  
Alysanne noticed that he looked at her in distrust, but continued to speak.  
  
"I have arrangements many successful weddings in the past, Lord Stark. It would be my honor if you agreed to arrange your sons' weddings with noble maidens of the great Houses of the South."  
  
There was anger in his eyes, as if he felt offended.  
  
"We keep the Old Gods in the North,my Lady.  
When my boys take a wife, they will wed before a heart tree, not in some southron sept."  
  
Alysanne did not yield, however.  
  
The lords of the south honored the Old Gods as well as the New, she told Lord Alaric; most every  
castle that she knew had a godswood as well as a sept. And there were still certain houses that had never accepted the Seven, no more than the northmen had, the Blackwoods in the riverlands chief amongst them, and mayhaps as many as a dozen more.  
  
Eventually Lord Alaric had succumbed to the queen's stubborn charm and he promised that he would consider the matter for his sons.  
  
Alysanne left the Winterfell's Great Hall satisfied.  
She went to her chamber and decided to send a message to the king.  
  
"This man has the same stubbornness as a mule," she wrote to the king, "but he's an honorable lord, and his sons are strong and kind lads. Definitely kinder than their father.  
I hope I could arrange a good wed with some Lady from House Blackwood or Bracken or even a maiden of the House Tyrell...  
They kept the Old Gods in the past. "  
  
It was hard for her to mention her children, Alysanne adored her two boys and her little princess.  
But it was equally difficult to ask the king when he would follow her on their royal tour.  
  
She looked at the soft, white snow outside her window. It was the first time she saw snow in the summer ... It was something magical ... It was like living in another world.  
She left the letter on the edge of the table and decided to go for a walk in the garden.  
  
The castle was much more beautiful than she had imagined, The gardens were a real masterpiece, the blue winter roses were covered in snow and they were so beautiful...  
  
There were birds in the garden and they were looking for food among the bushes and the blueberries.....  
  
At that moment, a crazy idea went through her mind. She bent down in the snow and started building a big castle. She was so devoted to its construction that she didn't realize how many hours she was there, she didn't even feel her icy hands, as her gloves couldn't hold the cold away for so many hours. Her clothes were wet where they touched the snow and her cheeks were red with excitement.  
  
"Gods, woman, you will freeze, and if you get sick, that pipsqueak will burn us alive."  
He immediately felt foolish about the expression he had used in front of her. _Of course this fucking king was a silly lording, but she was his queen, although she was probably smarter than the dumb.  
And of course she was beautiful. These blond hair and blue eyes ... She was petite, but he could guess that she had muscular legs, she had a small breast but a nice big ass. Probably because she spends a lot of time in her dragon saddle_ ... Alaric thought and felt like a silly lording. "She is the queen, you should not consider her as a common woman who could be easily approached by anyone, not even from the Warden of the North." He said silently to himself.  
  
"So, will you come with me, Lord Stark?"  
_  
Her voice was as sweet as a honeycomb... Yes, that's exactly what her hair reminded him of, the first honey of spring ...  
_  
"Did you say something, Your Grace?"  
  
Alysanne giggled.  
"I will go to my champer, Lord Stark, I think the cold has intensified or I have frozen because I am out here for many hours ... So I asked you if you would like to drink a hot, sweet wine with me."  
  
_Did he hear right? The queen invited him to her chamber?  
_  
" Why are you surprised, Lord Stark? Because I want to repay you some of the comfort of your hospitality?"  
  
I don't know the southern habits Your Grace, but here we are not used to being in the chamber of a woman unless ....  
  
"Unless she's a mistress?"  
  
"How dare you? I don't have a mistress."  
  
"Good, then you will come with me and we will share a cup of wine."  
  
"But your Grace, it's inappropriate for me to be in a woman's bedroom without the presence of others."  
  
I'm not a common woman, my Lord. I'm a daughter of the Οld Valyria. I'm the queen. Your queen, Lord Stark. I could order if I wanted to, but I don't think it's necessary."  
  
"Damn, woman! "  
  
"Alysanne, my lord."  
  
He looked at her with a weird look on his face.  
"Since we have already developed a quirky relationship, you can call me by my name if you want!"  
  
"Yes, Your Grace!" No, he's wasn't a silly lording. He was a little, stupid boy.  
  
"Alysanne, My Lord..." She repeated giggling.  
" I'm sure you will consolidate it soon."  
  
"Yes, Your.... Alysanne, but the king? What would the king say if... "  
  
" The king is not here, Lord Stark." She interrupted him.  
"I don't think you're afraid of a man who's not present."  
  
" Watch your words, woman. Of course I'm not afraid of him."  
_Of course that stupid young man has a beast of fire... But the same goes for her.  
Gods,help me! _

  
"You don't need to be afraid, Lord Stark! As I told you before I am not a common girl. I'm a Targaryen woman and I do what pleases me. I belong only to myself, my Lord.  
Since I don't think your presence in my bedchampers will damage my reputation, you don't need to worry about that. Other than that, nothing will happen that we will need to take off our clothes. We will only talk."  
  
Her blue eyes stared at his gray eyes, and Alaric sighed. A voice inside him told him that this woman would be his disaster, but he had no power to deny anything. He felt that she was exerting an invisible force on him.  
  
" You can call me Alaric if you want. I think I need this wine you suggested. Another snowstorm will hit us before nightfall."  
He showed her the clouds that were already in the sky. The cold made her cheeks pink and Alaric thought he had never seen such a spectacle before in his life.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter is here, i hope you liked it. I am waiting for your thoughts and comments. stay safe. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the excellent work of @ Slut_4_Jagermeister. I loved the couple and decided to write something similar. I hope you like it.


End file.
